Goryeo Sector
Goryeo Sector sit on the western edge of Segmentum Ultima near the borders of Segmentum Solar. The sector of stars and planets is home to human colonizers during the Golden Age of Mankind. The sector is home to a secretive and closely monitored imperial society. It’s all worth it for the Goryeon people to live in the best of all planets in the best of all times and the rest of the Imperium. History The Dark Ages When the warp storms was unleashed on the galaxy, warp travel was halted and communication and trade with other systems came to an abrupt stop as well. The Goryeo Sector suffered massive instability due to the over reliance on trade with other human colonized systems. Most fortunately, the Goryeo Sector never had any Men of Iron conflicts and much Golden Age technology survived. However, due to the warp storms, those precious technology was lost when the masses of Goryeons descended into despair and then was ushered into the most calamitous civil war before the Horus Heresy. After countless wars, the planets within Goryeo Sector was much like Ancient Terra before the coming of the Emperor of Mankind. They were all isolated and will continue to be so until the coming of the Great Crusade. The Great Crusade When the Emperor of Mankind revealed himself and unified Terra then launched the Great Crusade, the Goryeo Sector was “visited” by the 12th Expeditionary Fleet of the Legiones Ultramarines. The first planet to be visited by the Crusade Fleet was Pyeongu. At that time, Pyeongu was ruled by warring techno tribes and saw the visitors as nothing but contenders of the last remaining standing “hive” city on Pyeongu. Though the Imperialis Auxilla was no match for the techno hordes of Pyeongu due to the fact the techno tribes possessed proto-power armour, all but one techno tribe was annihilated by the Legiones Ultramarines. The surviving techno tribe was the weakest among the other techno tribes on Pyeongu and survived by hiding and scavenging in the great shadow of the last Hive city. They profusely prostrated themselves before the Legiones Ultramarines and graciously surrendered all their hoarded technology of which included a complete half functional STC. This techno tribe was led by a techno barbarian leader by the name KIMJANG ILA. It was this very techno barbarian that the God-Emperor of Mankind lifted and chosen to be Pyeongu first planetary governor. The tribe assimilated into imperial culture quickly and readily and became Pyeongu first Imperial Civilians. Soon, all the other planets were to be conquered in the one way or another. And from the different planets of the Sector, were four other tribes that swore eternal loyalty to the Imperium and the God-Emperor. These four other tribes were to then become the remaining four great families of the Goryeo Sector. As with all other sectors visited by the Legiones Ultramarines, the Goryeo sector was lifted to the standards of the very core of Legiones Ultramarines standard of Imperial sector. Thus the Goryeo Sector enjoyed a brief period of unity and sense of purpose before committing itself to the Great Crusade by providing the regiments of Imperialis Auxilla and the resources and materials. Horus Heresy When the Horus Heresy began, the Goryeo Sector stayed loyal to the God-Emperor and the Imperium. The sector was ravaged by the Word Bearers Traitor Legion and the remaining Imperial Army regiments of the sector fought inch by inch, blood by blood and tooth and nail to hold onto the very vestige and loyalty to the Imperium. Ultimately, the loyalist lost as they were no match for 8 foot tall Astartes plus the ravening chaos hordes. The Sector was then placed under control of those who willingly accepted Chaos Worships. The remnants of the five great families went into hiding and fought guerilla style war until the God-Emperor vanquished Horus at the climactic battle of Terra. The subsequent Great Scouring saw the Chaos rulers of the Goryeo Sector hunted down and the five great families rewarded for staying loyal to the Imperium. Politics Elections in the Goryeo Sector are held every five years for the Goryeo Senate, the system’s interplanetary government. The Goryeo Senate Election is nothing but a sham, as the System is in reality ruled by the 5 Great Families and their branch families which in turn swear eternal loyalty to the Imperium and the God-Emperor of Mankind. The Goryeo Senate is in place to discuss the regular Imperial Tithes and Imperial Guard’s Quota for the Sector as well as discussing and settling the regular dispute within the Five Great families and their respective Branch Families. The Sector Governor is elected by the Five Great Families. The current System Governor is KIMJANG SUL of the Sul Family. Just for the sake of maintaining peace, and agreement between the five great families stating the Sector Governor position is on a rotation basis and each term is for 10 years. Planets There are twelve fully settled planets in the Goryeo Sector. There are three hive worlds, one forge world, two mining world, three agri worlds, one Fortress world, one feudal world and one garden world. The three Hive world are known as: *'Pyeongu' - the main planet and capital world in the Goryeo Sector and the seat of the System Governor. The planet was also the first planet to be colonized during the Golden Age of Mankind and the first planet which the God-Emperor of Mankind to step on. The hive cities of Pyeongu are multi levered and are known to reach the very skies of the world. The geography of the planet is that is one big landmass surrounded by water. The population at the last official censor put it at 500 billion but that was only the registered civilians leaving out the unregistered civilians. Pyeongu imports all its food and resources and in return export its finest Imperial Guardsmen at 3 regiments a year. *'Hahung' *'Choijn' The Forge world is known as: *'Kaesgn' - the forge is ruled by a separate tech-priest conclave which has an interesting relations with all Five Great Families. The conclave gets its resources from the two mining worlds and in exchange the forge worlds equips the Imperial Guard Regiments of Goryeo with better manufactured Imperial Armaments. Sometimes the conclave will also take on clandestine manufacturing for the five main families in the form of personal starships and equipments. The forge world of Kaesgn has the rights and designs to manufacture the Macharius-line of Battle Tanks. The two Mining worlds are known as: *'Hyeanyu' *'Taocn' The three Agri worlds are known as: *'Nomjp' *'Wasni' *'Sinjon' The Fortress world is known as: *'Chaggan' - the Chaggan fortress is known for its relations with the Imperial Navy. The Sector's Imperial Navy Battlegroup have made Chaggan its Headquarters for the past 8,000 years. Chaggan is also the homeworld of one of the Five Great Families, the Kno Family. The Kno Family have produced countless of fine Imperial Navy Officers and is widely known in the sector as the Family that produced Navy Brats. So intimate the relationship of the Kno Family and the Imperial Navy of the Sector, it is to no wonder that the current Lord Admiral in charge of the Imperial Navy Battlegroup of the Sector is from the Kno Family. Currently, the Navy has the biggest voice regarding sector defense over the Imperial Guard and other Imperial Adeptus. The Power balance of the sector is capriciously maintain with the relations of the Five Great Families from ever spilling into open conflicts which warrants outside sector interference. The Knight world is known as: *'Rason' The Paradise World is known as: *'Madael' Category:Sectors Category:Ultima Segmentum